Night Out
by Vimtrust5
Summary: My first fanfic. Bugs asks Lola out on a date at the movies. WARNING: Some mild language. BugsXLola Please read and review.


Night Out

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bugs and Lola Bunny, or Looney Tunes. Warner Bros. has the rights to those characters. I also do not own The Dark Knight or the characters in that. They are copyright Warner Bros. and DC Comics. Thank you. This is a dedication to Squad Unit 19 who wrote those stories about Mickey and Minnie Mouse.

This will also contain some spoilers for The Dark Knight, if any of you have not seen that movie yet.

NIGHT OUT

It was nighttime on July 21. Bugs Bunny was walking toward Lola Bunny's home for only one purpose: to take her out on the night for a date at the movies.

Bugs knocked on Lola's door and out came a lovely young rabbit girl with light brown fur and a gym outfit. "Heeeeeeeeeey..." Bugs drooled.

"Um, Bugs?" said Lola, raising her eyebrow with a confused look.

"Oh, sorry 'bout dat. I just kinda got lost back dere, y'know?"

"Hee hee hee, that's alright," Lola giggled. She learned forward and kissed his cheek, causing him to blush and act silly. Despite his goofiness, she always thought Bugs was cute whenever he stuttered or blushed.

"Whatcha doin' out here, anyway?" Lola asked with a cheerful grin.

"I, eh… Well." Bugs tried desperately to get the answer, but he just kept stuttering like Porky Pig. "Would you, eh… go out with me tonight for a… date?" asked the grey bunny as he blushed at the last word.

"Oh, Bugs, of course I will!" Lola exclaimed, holding her boyfriend tight and kissing him passionately on the lips.

Bugs took Lola's hand, and the two rabbit lovers walked out into the night. They were talking about the great things that happened last month when it was Duck Season, and not Rabbit Season. They both laughed when they remembered how angry Daffy looked when they teased him into saying it was Duck Season, convincing Elmer Fudd to shoot him instead of Bugs. They even remembered that Elmer was only going to hunt either Bugs or Daffy, as his mom said to him, "Elmer, you need to wemember this: no shootin' girl wabbits or girl ducks," thus leaving Lola and Melissa save from harm.

"I can't believe that Elmer spared me and Melissa while he was still chasing you and Daffy. It's kind of unfair, even if he doesn't wanna shoot girls."

"Yeah, but I been dodgin' him for years. He's not even that big of a threat."

"Yeah, you're right, Bugs," Lola smiled, her hand in his.

"Here we are," Bugs said as they reached their destination: the movie theater where The Dark Knight was playing. Bugs and Lola were excited as they had been waiting many months to see this film; after all, it featured one of their favorite superheroes of all time: Batman.

Bugs gave the guy in the lobby money for two; they got the tickets and went into the theater where their film was being played.

Throughout the film, the couple felt pretty tense especially during scenes with the film's primary antagonist, The Joker. The Clown Prince of Crime came to the mob during their meeting with the Chinese accountant Lau and demonstrated his insanity by showing the villains a little "magic trick." One of the mobsters went to kill him, but the madman countered by slamming his head on the pencil, killing him instantly and causing the audience to jump in horror.

"Oh, my GOD!!" Lola screamed, as the horrifying action took place on the screen. "What a monster!"

"Relax, Lola," said Bugs, holding Lola for protection. "Dis is just a movie. None of it's real."

"Yeah, but the guy's a psycho. He is a murderer!"

"Shh!" The audience shushed her.

"Sorry." Lola whispered, as the rest of the film went on.

When the film was finally over, everyone left, Bugs and Lola included. The young couple was heading back to Lola's bunny hole to take her home.

"Dat was really somethin', wasn't it, Lola?" asked Bugs, holding her hand gently.

"Yeah," Lola smiled. "That was the best superhero movie I ever saw! Thank you so much for taking me to see it, Bugs. I really appreciate it. I felt really sorry about Harvey Dent, after all the trouble he'd gone through. Even if he did become a vicious killer, his origin as Two-Face was pretty tragic." Bugs kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

"Don't worry, Lola. That was a movie. But dat ain't gonna happen to me."

"Oh, Bugs," Lola said, as they finally arrived at her home where she needed to be after their terrific date at the movies. They went near the entrance when they stopped and took each other's hands.

"Thank you. Thank you so much for this date, darling."

"Yer welcome, d—" Bugs stopped, remembering that Lola didn't like being called "doll." "…uh, baby."

Lola giggled at that and wrapped her arms around Bugs' neck and pushed her lips toward his in a loving and passionate kiss. Bugs returned this action by wrapping his arms around her waist and pushing his lips toward hers. They stopped kissing for about six seconds, looked into each other's warming eyes, and continued to embrace, feeling the warmth of their skins.

"I love you, Bugs Bunny."

"I love ya, too, Lola!"

"Good night, darling!" said Lola warmly.

"Good night, baby!" Bugs replied.

Bugs went back to his rabbit hole with Lola waving good bye at him. Together they went out on a date seeing a movie that they both liked to see, and agreed that it was one of the best movies they ever saw in their lives. No matter what happens, Bugs and Lola Bunny will always be together.

THE END

Author's Note: I decided to come up with the idea of Elmer not wanting to shoot either Lola or Melissa since there are some cartoons that involve characters' parents wanting them to respect girls.


End file.
